Always Here, Beside You
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Inspirasi : KuroBasu episode 41] Setelah pertandingan yang sangat melelahkan melawan Touou Koukou, sang Kapten klub Seirin-Hyuga Junpei-terus memikirkan ucapan dari Center terkuat Seirin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiyoshi Teppei. "Daho." Ia terus menggumam kata itu saat mengingatnya. [First Fanfic in KnB fandom] Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Kuroko no Basuke Disclaimer by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Always Here, Beside You by Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : General, Romance, School Life**

**Pairing : KiyoHyuu (KiyoshixHyuuga)**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, dsb. Cover not mine. Just for fun, minna-san! ._. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hyuuga Junpei, sang Ketua klub basket Seirin nampak tak bergeming di atas kursinya sejak berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah. Ia seperti orang frustasi, memandang kosong ke depan dengan pikiran tidak menentu. Biasanya setelah kegiatan sekolah usai, anggota klub basket Seirin akan berlatih di _gym_ SMA Seirin termasuk dirinya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Latihan ditiadakan dan ia menyuruh anggotanya yang lain untuk istirahat setelah pertandingan yang panas antara Seirin dan Touou kemarin.

Oh, astaga!

Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingatnya.

Seirin menang melawan Touou!

Jujur, Hyuuga bangga bisa mengalahkan mereka.

"_Sepertinya... aku tak bisa bermain lagi di turnamen-turnamen berikutnya, termasuk _Winter Cup_ tahun depan."_

Perkataan dari _Center_ terkuat Seirin itu kembali teringat. "_Daho_," gumamnya pelan. Entah sudah ke berapa kali laki-laki berkacamata tersebut menggumamkan ejekan itu sejak tadi. Bahkan sampai seringnya, si pelatih—Riko Aida—sampai menghantamkan kamus yang tebalnya lebih dari 5 cm ke mukanya sebelum keluar kelas. Ia menyangga dagu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada lapangan terbuka sekolahnya yang tengah dipakai oleh klub sepak bola.

"Winter Cup_ tahun ini, akan jadi turnamen terakhirku bermain denganmu dan lainnya."_

Shit_! _Ucapan Kiyoshi Teppei lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam benaknya.

_Jduk! _Ia membenturkan kening dengan meja.

"Hyuuga? Kau belum pulang?"

Tubuhnya menegang sebentar lalu kembali duduk dengan tegak seraya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-A. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" Belum sempat laki-laki tertinggi di klub basket itu berucap, Hyuga kembali berucap. "Baru saja terpikirkan olehku untuk pulang sekarang." Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja ke dalam tas.

Kiyoshi menatap sang Kapten dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Apa kau memikirkan ucapanku waktu itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kiyoshi malah balik bertanya.

"_Daho_! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru bertanya!" protesnya.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kelas Hyuga. Ia berjalan terus dan berhenti di dekat jendela, membelakangi Hyuuga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam diam. "Waktu itu aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataanku itu, Hyuuga," katanya mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sang Kapten menenteng tasnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Kiyoshi dan duduk di atas meja yang tak jauh dari posisi berdiri Kiyoshi sekarang. Kepalanya nampak tertunduk sedikit.

Terlihat dengan jelas kalau laki-laki itu tengah memikirkan keadaannya.

Untuk pertama kali, Kiyoshi mendesis tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hyuuga? Sudah kubilang untuk—"

"—mana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya, _Daho_!?"

**.**

**.**

_**I can't think, without you everything gonna be okay.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tersirat dengan jelas dari pandangannya, Hyuga akan mengatakan hal itu kalau tidak ditahan oleh egonya yang cukup tinggi. Suasana di sekitar keduanya tampak mencekam karena tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. "Oh iya, kenapa kau meliburkan kegiatan klub?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hanya ingin mereka untuk istirahat walau hanya sehari."

Lelah. Hyuuga tahu, mereka semua masih lelah. Termasuk dirinya.

"Oh."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menyapa mereka.

_Wuuush! _Bahkan suara angin bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Hyuuga," panggil Kiyoshi tanpa menoleh.

"..." Tampaknya laki-laki tersebut enggan untuk menyahut.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahagia—sangat!—saat bisa bermain basket dengan kalian semua. Walau melelahkan, tapi asal bersama-sama, semuanya takkan terasa. Tiap latihan, aku selalu mengeluh tiap kali latihan berakhir." Ia tertawa sebentar. "Kau juga selalu bilang, _'memang kau tak mau pulang ke rumah apa!?' _dengan sebutan '_Daho_' sebagai pengganti namaku."

"..._Daho_."

Tuh 'kan, keluar lagi.

Kiyoshi tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku berharap, waktu bisa berhenti sekarang."

Tubuh Hyuuga tak bergeming sama sekali saat Kiyoshi mendekat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lantai yang ada di bawah kakinya yang sedikit menggantung. "Memang... kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku suka melihatmu yang mengkhawatirkanku."

Kedua tangan Kiyoshi bertumpu pada meja yang duduki oleh laki-laki berkacamata itu. Ia ingin mengunci pergerakan Hyuuga yang mungkin akan kabur di saat itu juga.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kiyoshi."

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum lagi.

Kepala Hyuuga terangkat sedikit yang membuat mereka bisa saling melihat dan mencoba menelusuri apa yang masing-masing pikirkan lewat bola mata. Hembusan napas Kiyoshi mengenai wajah Hyuuga yang membuatnya sadar dengan jarak yang mulai dieliminasi oleh sang _Center_ Seirin secara perlahan. "Kiyo..." Nama kecil yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulut Hyuuga membuat si pemilik nama tersenyum tulus sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Kapten.

Tak ada ciuman panas penuh nafsu di sana.

Ciuman yang diberikan Kiyoshi terasa lembut.

Hyuuga harus akui, ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat mereka berdua bersama, berusaha menelusuri apa yang dibicarakan oleh lawan bicara dengan saling menatap. Tapi di saat ini jugalah yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Junpei terlihat rapuh, bagai kaca yang mudah retak jika tak dijaga dengan hati-hati. Dan Hyuuga benci itu.

Di sisi lain, Kiyoshi selalu menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga. Di balik sifatnya yang selalu marah-marah padanya, ia tahu, di saat itulah pikiran Hyuuga hanya tertuju padanya. Hanya pada Kiyoshi Teppei seorang.

"Mmnh, Kiyo..."

Hyuuga memanggil nama kecilnya lagi di balik ciuman mereka.

Manis, dan Kiyoshi suka itu.

Suara dan wajah Hyuuga yang memerah membuat Kiyoshi gemas sendiri. Tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia taruh di pipi laki-laki itu. Bermaksud untuk menahan ciuman mereka lebih lama lagi. Sudah dua menit berlalu, Hyuuga mulai berontak karena kehabisa oksigen. Ia tersenyum melihatnya terengah-engah sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

"_D-Daho_! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Mau membuatku mati, hah!?"

Lagi, Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Kalau kau mati, aku dengan siapa?"

"Kiyoshi-_BAKA_!" Wajah Hyuuga memerah. "Aku mau pulang, MINGGIR!" serunya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kiyoshi. Namun nihil. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari usahanya tersebut.

"Cium aku dulu, Hyuuga. Setelah itu aku akan melepasmu."

_Twitch!_ "Kiyoshi! Kubilang, MINGGIR!"

"Tidak mau. Cium aku dulu," kata Kiyoshi lagi, keras kepala.

Oh, _God_! Demi apa wajah Hyuuga makin memerah sekarang.

Dengusan kecil terdengar. "Curang, selalu aku yang menciummu duluan. Kapan dirimu yang memulai, Hyuuga?" Nada ngambek terdengar dengan jelas di sana. Gugup. Ia tahu, Hyuuga tengah gugup sekarang.

"Baiklah. Hanya sekali ini saja, _Daho_!"

"Yakin hanya kali ini?"

"_Urusai_!"

"Ahaha—" _cup!_ Ciuman sekilas di bibir Kiyoshi membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Hyuuga benar-benar menciumnya! Ia menatap laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya dengan pandangan tertegun dan tidak percaya. "Hyuuga..."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tak bisa, begitu?" kesalnya.

Kiyoshi tertawa kecil dengan merona samar.

"Sudah, kan? Jadi kau bisa minggir sekarang."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Hah?"

Wajah itu mendekat dan mencium pipi kiri Hyuuga seraya berbisik dengan nada sededuktif mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita 'lakukan' sekarang?" ajaknya. Sontak saja kedua mata Hyuuga melotot. Rona merah lagi-lagi mencuat di kedua pipinya.

"_Daho_! I-ini di sekolah, Kiyoshi! O-oi! Kiyoshi, oi!"

Kiyoshi mencium Hyuuga secara bertubi-tubi.

Tentu saja Hyuuga tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha memberontak.

Tangan kanan Kiyoshi mengelus pelan pipi Hyuga yang memerah. "_Don't worry_, Hyuuga. _I always here, beside you_."

Mendengar ucapan romantis yang jarang diucapkan oleh Kiyoshi membuat Hyuuga terpaku sejenak. Perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "_I trust you_, Kiyo." Dengan berani ia tempelkan keningnya pada kening Kiyoshi. "_Sankyuu_."

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga."

Hanya senyum kecil dari Hyuuga yang menjawab pernyataan tersebut.

**FIN**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau Hyuga dan Kiyoshi keliatan OOC di fanfic pertama saya di fandom KnB ini. #Bow Saya terima pendapat, kritik, saran, dan flame dengan senang hati untuk memperbaiki sudut pandangan saya soal KnB dan cara penulisannya. **

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic saya, minna. :) #Bow**


End file.
